


wildfires & waves

by itsmaz410



Series: queen + just little soft things [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, john is a calm man, poetic soft love, roger is an intense man, this is how their personalities interact!, very short but hey s chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: roger loves john, and john loves roger. each love in their own ways, though.kudos is good, but comments make me ascend into the next realm-





	wildfires & waves

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mazzy410   
send an ask! say hi!

Everyone was attractive to him. In some way, if it was simply their gentle eyes, their low voice, the way they walked, the things they loved.. it was attractive. 

The only person who Roger truly felt love for was John.

The love he felt was overwhelming, crashing over him like a wave of passion, so much that he barely was able to contain it. The adoration seeped through his veins like wildfire, screaming inside of him, blurring his brain into love, love, love. It burned. It was loud, wild. Intense.  
Roger was overwhelmed with the love he felt for John.  
The eyes. The dark eyes that flickered to him as he kept the beat on the drums at live performances, searching his face, carving into him. The eyes, quiet and knowing. It was frightening, mysterious. But Roger loved it.  
John's hair, soft enough that there were many flyaways, glossy and dark, settling at his collarbones and swaying when he talked.  
His voice. God, his voice.  
The quiet sentences he offered up during band discussions, the others stealing them away and playing through ideas. The hums of agreement that burned Roger's fingertips, the nods, the smiles.

John loved Roger. But it was simpler.  
There was no fires in his stomach, no feelings clawing their way out desperately.  
Because he wasn't shy of his love for the blonde man.  
He loved Roger, quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder or lower back as an affectionate gesture. He knew of the fast paced love Roger felt, and sometimes felt that radiating powerfully off of him. But his love was gentle.  
It was when he played a soft tune on his bass, Roger leaning closer to hear as they lay on the couch, late at night due to insomnia. It was when he played with the blonde boys locks, combing through the knots he discovered. It was when their fingers intertwined, just because they struggled their way through hectic interviews and needed something familiar.  
It was when their lips met, just like they had when they first kissed, they both felt love.

The love they felt was hectic, but slow. Intimate and quiet. Loud and booming.  
But, it worked.  
Roger was the spark of intensity for John.  
John was the calming ocean waves for Roger.  
Yin and Yang.


End file.
